In some environments, an intermediary device may be used to act as an application delivery controller. Such an intermediary device may perform traffic management of network traffic traversing the device. In Internet Service Provider (ISP) environments, the amount of traffic flowing via the network and such devices can be large. For example, 10s of gigabytes of traffic may flow through such a device. The large volume of traffic may cause challenges in performance and operations of the application delivery controller.